El cumpleaños de Levi
by mockingjaypins
Summary: Es lo mismo, todos los años, nadie lo recuerda. Pero este año, cierto chico irritante y de ojos verdes lo hará. Eren x Levi. Especial por el cumpleaños de Levi ;o;


Disclaimer: Ni SNK ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Hajime Isayama, solo escribo este fic con el fin de celebrar el cumpleaños de Levi.

Bueno, ya les traje otro fic, esta vez es un oneshot, pero si tiene buena aceptación puedo escribir más; pido disculpas a los que siguen mis demás fics, en especial el de KnB, espero les guste este pequeño texto.

* * *

Se despertó lentamente, algo adolorido de los músculos, pues tenía tanto sueño que incluso olvido el quitarse las correas de su uniforme antes de irse a la cama. Tenía el día "libre", al menos hasta que apareciera algún titán por ahí; de cualquier manera el frío calaba tanto que, según él, 'Ninguna de esas mierdas podría moverse con tanta nieve'. De este modo el capitán Levi, paso a tender su cama, aún con las correas apretando sus muslos ;ordeno su pequeño cuarto ,se quitó su uniforme, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso ropa de civil; pantalones de vestir, una camisa cómoda, un saco lo suficientemente caliente, y su habitual pañuelo atado al cuello.

Afuera el viento soplaba, haciendo que su cabello oscuro se meciera sobre su cara. El cuartel de la legión de exploración no estaba muy lejos, así que pudo cargar una cubeta llena de artefactos de limpieza hasta allá sin mucha dificultad.

Lo sabía, siempre era lo mismo; en la víspera de navidad se organizaba una pequeña fiesta en la que había más licor que comida, al día siguiente todos amanecían crudos, el cuartel quedaba hecho un desastre, y entonces todos los olvidaban. Y así como todos los años encontró un paisaje con el patrón de siempre; Erwin estaba dormido sobre el escritorio, con una botella de lo que reconoció como algún licor fuerte y barato aún en la mano; Hanji, en uno de los sillones, hecha bolita y con una pequeña manta sobre los hombros, murmurando algo que solo ella entendía.

-Tch, estúpida cuatro ojos, nunca aprendes.

Le quito los lentes, con cuidado de no despertarla, y los puso en el librero. Ahí también estaba Mike, abrazado de Moblit, casi como si fuera un oso de peluche, el joven ayudante de Hanji parecía asustado, incluso dormido. Se preguntaba que estarían haciendo los mocosos en estos momentos, ese inútil de Eren le había vuelto la vida algo agitada, pensó con cansancio. Había sido un año duro y aún recordaba con mucha nostalgia a su escuadrón, los únicos que recordaron su cumpleaños el año anterior. Todo era muy diferente sin ellos. Recordó como Petra le había cocinado un pastel de manzana, Auro le había obsequiado una bufanda gris hecha por su madre, Erd una porción de la cena de Navidad hecha por su hermana, y Gunther una planta que había marchitado por falta de cuidado ya hace unos meses…eran un buen equipo y cumplieron su trabajo, por eso era su deber el exterminar a los titanes, para que su sacrificio no fuera en vano.

Después de haber mandado al trío de borrachos a sus cuartos y de que Hanji lo hubiera molestado con lo mismo de "Levi *Okaasan" se fue de nuevo a su casa, no sin antes ser interceptado por alguien.

-¡L-levi Heichou!- canturreo la voz que reconoció como la de Eren Jaeger.

-Tch, ¿Qué quieres mocoso?-respondió en su tono habitual.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HEICHOU!-dijo el chico de ojos esmeralda, que contrastaban aún más debido al visible sonrojo en su rostro. Así lo dijo y se fue corriendo, avergonzado, como si fuera una chica tímida confesándole su amor a su amado.

Levi sonrió para sí mismo mientras caminaba por la nieve que caía, copiosa, inmaculada, y fríamente sobre las calles, después de todo Eren Jaeger no era tan molesto.

*Okaasan=madre en Japonés.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, y si así fuera no se olviden en dejar un review, díganme si les gusto o si hay algo que debería cambiar, ¡se los agradecería mucho! La idea de este fic surgió porque una compañera cumple años este día también y dijo que nunca nadie de su familia recuerda su cumpleaños porque todos amaneces borrachos xD

Espero que se la pasen muy bien con sus seres querido asi que… ¡Feliz navidad!

-Reggy.


End file.
